The present invention relates to a roof lining extremity fixing structure for a vehicle provided with a sunroof.
As a structure associated with a roof lining extremity fixing structure for a vehicle provided with a sunroof, there exists a structure in which a plate spring is provided on a frame along an opening-side edge portion of a roof, and a plurality of engagement portions are formed on the plate spring in such a manner as to be biased toward an opening in the roof, whereby these engagement portions are caused to fit in an extremity of a roof lining by virtue of the biasing force of the plate spring (for example, refer to Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2558652). In this structure, an extremity portion of a skin of the roof lining is turned around to a back side of a base material of the roof lining, and the plurality of engagement portions on the plate spring are passed through holes formed in the skin individually so as to fit in holes in the base material thereafter. Namely, since the extremity portion of the skin of the roof lining is possible to come apart when it is bonded using an adhesive only, an exposure of the extremity portion of the skin to the passenger compartment side due to curling is prevented by passing the plurality of engagement portion through the holes in the extremity portion of the skin.
In the aforesaid structure, while the exposure of the extremity portion of the skin of the roof lining to the passenger compartment side is prevented, the plurality of engagement portions on the plate spring need to be fitted in the holes formed in the skin and the holes in the base material, leading to a problem that the structure is made complicated and hence the production costs are increased.